Lost in the Twilight
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: Yuki Cross, a Princess of Romania, encounters a newly turned vampire Zero. Love gradually blooms but Princess Yuki is engaged to Prince Kaname, what can they do? YukixZero pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, Matsuri Hino does.

Author's Note: Hiya people, I decided to do another fic on this manga. I know I haven't finished the other story yet but the idea for this story popped up and I wanted to write it before I forget about it. The pairing is YukixZero, so any fans of Kaname might not want to read this story! This story takes place in Romanian, just to let you know. Remember to leave me reviews! Enjoy!

Prologue Negotin 1476

Heat and smoke rose steady into the air from the burning house, it drifted over towards Zero where he laid semiconscious on the ground not too far from the house. Zero tried to move his body but the pain from his wounds paralyze him making it impossible for him to move. Blood covered him from head to toe, it drench into his clothes which were torn from the attacks he received. Zero tried to turn his head to avoid seeing the painful view of the burning house but his head was too heavy to move so he had to watch his beloved home crumble down into ashes along with his dear family. An evil laughter rang out from behind Zero, the laughter echo throughout the still night filling Zero with hatred. The one laughter was accompanied by other sinister chuckles and footsteps were approaching where Zero lay immobile.

The laughter now rang directly over him, a foot struck Zero in the back making him spit out blood. "Kiryu, how does it feel to be the last member of your family? Your family had it coming for hunting our kind and now you will live with the pain of being all alone."

"What should we do with him Kyu?" A different voice asked from behind Zero.

"Throw the scrum into the Danube, perhaps he will drown." The voice that spoke before replied with menace.

Zero felt several hands grab him and lift him up, the pain intensified but he refused to let out a cry of pain he did not want to satisfy these jerks by letting them know he was in intense pain. The clouds covering the half moon shifted at that moment lighting the night with its light, Zero had a better view of the profile of the man who had destroyed his life. The man was tall and huge, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, he had a dark cloak on with the hood pull over his head his eyes were the only things that stood out from the hood. His eyes were bright red and they held triumph it in their depths.

Zero wanted to get a better view of the man who wrecked everything but the man's hood hid his face from Zero's desperate stare. When the attack had occurred Zero had barely got a glimpse of the man before he was knocked out from behind. Zero could no longer keep his eyes open because the pain made it impossible to keep them open so he closed them falling into darkness. He could no longer feel or hear anything from what was happening around him, he could only feel the pain that consumed his body.

Author's Note: So what didja think? Since Vampires are thought to originate from Romania I thought I should base my story there. Look forward to the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope you enjoy it; it's longer than the first. I'm sorry for the misspellings so I fixed it, I'm still working on the next chapter so wait a bit longer okay!

Chapter 1 Discovery

Southern Walachia, Palace of Heavenly Crossing

"Hold still, milady or you will look horrid for Prince Kuran." A breathless maid muttered to the woman who wiggled here and there making it difficult to tie the corset properly on the woman.

"I'm sorry Yori, it's just I'm so excited to see him but I do not like the idea of wearing this wretched thing!" The impatient woman replied biting her lips to avoid crying out in agony when Yori tighten the strings.

"You say this every time I put the corset on you, Princess Yuki. I thought you would've got use to wearing it by now." Yori said as she tied the last strings together.

"I will never get use to it. And don't call me Princess, call me Yuki." Yuki said rapidly turning to face Yori which was a mistake to do since it limited the supply of air for her.

"But you know I cannot, if anyone found out I will get thrown into the dungeon for disrespecting your highness." Yori replied bowing her head.

"I told you, you can call Yuki when we are alone no one will find out." Yuki said doing her best not to faint from the lack of air the corset restricted.

Yori glanced up at Yuki to see Yuki turn different shades of red. Grasping out in horror Yori immediately went behind Yuki to undo some of the knots so Yuki could breathe properly.

"I'm so sorry, Princess! I did not mean to tighten it too tight." Yori apologized.

Yuki gratefully sucked in air before answering, "I told you to call me Yuki!"

"I'm sorry Yuki." Yori said.

"There, that's better. Now try not to tighten it too tight okay? I do want to look beautiful for Prince Kaname but I do not want to pass out in front of him."

Yori chuckled and said, "I will try not to, Yuki."

"There, that should do it. Now all we need to do is fix your hair Yuki. Would you like it up?" Yori said going to the table to get Yuki's brush.

"Yes, it would be much cooler with my hair up and it will make me look more elegant." Yuki replied as she sat down on a stool to rest her aching legs from standing.

After collecting the brush from the table, Yori grabbed some pins too to hold up Yuki's hair. Yori went to where Yuki sat and began to brush Yuki's waist long brown hair. Since Yori had done this hair style on Yuki before it did not take her long to finish. In a matter of minutes Yuki's long brown hair was up in an elegant twist making Yuki appear slightly older than sixteen years old.

"I'm finished Yuki." Yori said when she put the last pin in Yuki's hair.

Standing up right away Yuki turned to look at Yori asking right away, "How do I look? Do I look mature and beautiful?"

"You sure do Yuki. Dark blue goes very well with your complexion and the hair style makes you look mature. Prince Kuran will definitely be shock when he sees you. How long as it been since you seen him?"

"It's been ten long years since I seen him. But I remember how he looks. He was tall, trim built, had wavy brown hair, and captivating brown eyes. He was so dreamy, I can't wait to see him." Yuki answered dreamily.

"I vague remember seeing him but the way you describe him it sounds like you seen him recently."

"Well you can say he visits me in my dreams." Yuki continued dreamily, a faint blush colored her cheeks.

Yori's right eyebrow lifted after hearing Yuki's explanation. It really should not have surprised her to hear Yuki say that it was very typical of Yuki to say something like that. From what she could remember Yuki always loved Prince Kuran, ever since she saw him when she was little she fell in love with him.

The sound of scratching sounded at the window, Yuki and Yori turned to see a giant Himalayan cat with wings at the window. Yori went to the window and opened it to let the cat in. The cat flew in immediately, landing in front of Yuki.

"You better hurry, Prince Kuran just arrived and he is talking to your father right now." The cat said.

"Thanks for telling me, Lee. I'm already ready. So how do I look?" Yuki said standing from the stool to twirl in front of Lee.

"You look fine, now move it." Lee replied not really looking at Yuki, his attention was at the door.

"Hey you're not really looking at me!" Yuki huffed at Lee.

Lee turned to look at her with an annoyed expression on his furry face. "As I said before you look fine."

"Don't I look better than fine!!" Yuki screeched.

A knock sounded on the door before Lee could say anything. Yori went to the door and opened it. A man stood at the door looking expressionless, he spoke in a toneless voice, "Your highness, Prince Kuran has arrived and is waiting for you in the sitting room with your father. They wish to see you immediately if you are finished getting ready."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Yuki told the butler then she turned to Yori and Lee feeling nervous. "Oh my god, Kaname is here! What do I do?"

"First calm down your highness, you can't be like that in front of the prince." Yori said.

Lee nodded his head in agreement which made Yuki start dancing around feeling even more nervous than before. "I can't seem to calm my nerves; I mean what if he doesn't like me? Or worst he forgot about me which is worst or maybe not considering I might've have annoyed him." Yuki rabble turning this way and that by the door.

"Yuki you're making them wait, like Yori and I said don't worry. Now go." Lee said going to Yuki and pushing her to the door with his head.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Wish me luck." Yuki said over her shoulder as she went out the door.

Once Yuki was out the door she began to feel like her legs were made of jelly she wanted to go back to her room but slap herself to regain her cool. 'Come on girl this is no time to become a chicken! I've been waiting all this time to see Kaname and I'm not going to waste this opportunity.' Yuki kept repeating that over and over feeling her confidence returning. She made her descend down the stairs, her gown sweeping out; she picked her gown up slightly to avoid getting it dirty any further. Usually it took a long time to climb down the stairs however today it seemed like it was faster, 'I guess I don't really want to arrive yet' Yuki thought grimly.

The sitting room was way down the corridor which gave Yuki a few more minutes to compose herself before standing in front of the door. Two quiet guards stood standing on either side of the door preparing to open the door for her. "Umm wait, does my hair look okay?" Yuki asked the guards who gave questioning looks to each other wondering what to say. They merely nodded to Yuki who smiled and told them they could open the door now. The guards opened the massive doors to reveal a comfy room that glowed with red from the fire in the huge fireplace. The fire warmed up the place quite nicely making one forget it was winter already. Snow would be falling soon enough but it was already cold outside.

Yuki tried her best to walk gracefully but once inside the room with the door closing behind her, her composure was breaking and she thought about turning around and running back to her room but her gaze landed on the tall figure now standing from the sofa. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes that seemed to pierce through her, her breath shorten and she clutched her skirt tightly trying to hide her shaking. She made her way to Kaname only to have herself trip from her long skirt, she was falling to the floor only her fall landed her into Kaname's arms.

Blushing deep red Yuki stayed put refusing to look at Kaname, she was too embarrassed to look in him the eye. Kaname helped her up and tipped her chin up so she would be forced to look at him. "Are you alright, Princess Yuki?" Kaname asked concern evident in his low voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for my clumsiness." Yuki managed to say feeling like she would die from embarrassment.

"No need to be sorry, you're still the same as when you were little." Kaname chuckled letting Yuki go.

"What do you mean? Haven't I matured?" Yuki said feeling like he was treating her like a kid.

"I only meant you are still clumsy but you have indeed matured into a beautiful woman." Kaname replied making Yuki blush deeper if possible.

"Where's my father? I thought he was in here with you." Yuki stuttered looking past Kaname to the sofa to see that no one was there.

"He said he would be back in a moment. I think he had some business to take care of. Why don't we sit down and talk while we're waiting for him, hmm?" Kaname said gesturing to the velvety sofa behind him.

"Sure." Yuki replied heading to the sofa and sitting down slowly to avoid any other incidents.

Kaname sat next to Yuki glancing at her and smiling as Yuki struggled to stay still but she kept fidgeting. "Umm y-you s-still l-look t-the s-same Prince Kaname."

"Ha, I guess that's true." Kaname said looking away from Yuki.

Yuki got the feeling that Kaname was hiding something from her. It was true he still looked exactly the same except he had gotten taller and his hair grew a little bit longer but his face remained the same no aging was seen on his face.

The door of the room opened to reveal her father walking in, he appeared worried about something but upon seeing her he manage a smile. "I'm so glad you were able to talk to Prince Kaname alone Yuki so what I'm about to say won't be so awkward."

Yuki gave her father a startled look finding his behavior odd, what did he have to say to her in front of Kaname? Her father went to her side and sat down by her grabbing her hands in his. Kaname stood up and walked to the fireplace giving them a bit of privacy.

"W-what do you have to say father?"

"I wanted to keep this from you Yuki but at last I can't since this war is starting to escalate…" Her father started only to be interrupted by Yuki who asked hurriedly, "What war?"

"There has been a little conflict with the neighboring kingdom they wish to control us since we're a slightly smaller kingdom. I have been able to keep their armies at bay but now they are increasing their powder."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to keep you from worrying besides it wasn't that bad until now."

"What can we do?"

"Well there is something you can do Yuki…" Her father began slowly.

"What is it? I'll do anything to help our kingdom."

"You see if we form an alliance with another stronger kingdom the other kingdom will back down."

"What do I have to do with this alliance?" Yuki asked puzzled.

"To form an alliance usually requires marriage which is where you come in. I need you to marry the Prince from that kingdom so that we will be able to win the war."

Yuki felt her heart drop to her feet, marry someone she did not know or love? How can her father ask her to do such a thing? He always told her when she was little that he would allow her to marry anyone she loved and who loved her back just like when he married her mother. Was the war really bad enough for him to ask her to do this? Yuki let her eyes fall to Kaname's back he was staring into the fire, he must have heard this. What did he think about her marrying someone else?

"Marry someone I don't know?" Yuki slowly said trying to comprehend her situation.

"Eh? Someone you don't know? Why Yuki you know him, he's standing in front of the fireplace."

Yuki glanced between her father and Kaname trying to see if maybe this was all a practical joke, no way could her father be serious? Her heart began to beat harder rising from her feet at the prospect of marrying Kaname and not some stranger.

"Are you serious? I mean do you mean to say I will be marrying Prince Kaname not some stranger?" Yuki asked.

"When am I not serious?" Her father asked only to get a look from Yuki that said never.

Kaname turned to look at her, saying, "Does this mean you do not wish to marry me?"

Yuki blushed she rapidly replied, "Yes, I mean no I do agree to marry you."

Kaname smiled, "Well that's settled. I'll leave the date to you."

'What about right now?' Yuki thought only to blush deeper from the thought.

"I know how about in a month that way we can get everything prepared. In two weeks it will be Yuki's birthday and we can also announce publicly the engagement."

Kaname nodded, "That'll be fine. I shall return then. I have a few things I need to get done before then. Goodbye your majesty."

Kaname went over to Yuki to grab a hold of her hands and he kissed them saying, "See you soon my Princess."

Yuki felt butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of meeting Kaname again soon. She was too flustered to say anything to him. The sun was already setting and in an hour night would fall. Her father tried to convince Kaname to stay overnight since it would be night soon but Kaname politely declined saying he had to return home to attend to business.

Yuki went outside to see Kaname off and she stood staring after his carriage still reeling from the shock that she was going to marry him. Now that he was gone she felt uneasiness take over her. She walked to the palace's gardens and tried to make sense of this feeling. Sure she wanted was happy she was marrying Kaname but the nagging feeling that it was not right bugged her. He did not say he loved her or even propose with flowers or anything. This marriage was a convenience not love like she always dreamed of. Yuki heard wings above her head and she looked up to see Lee flying down towards her, he appeared worried.

"What happened Yuki? When you didn't come back to the room I got worried. Did something happen to you?"

Yuki shook her head sadly, "Nothing bad happened but I am going to marry Prince Kaname in a month."

"Well why do you look sad, I thought you would be happy."

"It's because this is a marriage of convenience not love."

"Who said people don't fall in love when married by convenience?"

"Hmm, I guess you have a point."

"Want to ride on my back for a while? You always cheer up after a ride around the palace." Lee asked sitting down on his paws waiting for her to climb onto his back.

"Okay." Yuki answered getting on Lee's back and holding on tight as he took flight.

Feeling the air whip across her face made her forget the problem. Yuki glanced down to the ground as Lee rose over the trees surrounding the palace. He soared over their secret cottage where she went whenever she felt like getting away from the palace. Yuki let her gaze fall to the river that was by the cottage and to her surprise she saw a figure floating in the water.

"Lee, I think there's someone in the water. Quickly go down we have to see if he is alright." Yuki told Lee as she pointed at the visible speck of a human.

Lee nodded and flew down to the beach that was right by the river. Yuki quickly climbed down Lee to see the person clearly. He was floating closer to the edge of the beach; Yuki went out to meet the person even after Lee protest against going in. Reaching the person's side Yuki saw it was a young man about her age with sliver hair. His chest moved slowly up which suggested he was still alive even if barely.

"Help me carry him Lee!" Yuki called out to Lee as she grabbed the young's man arm.

Author's Note: Remember to review people! The next chapter will be posted soon so look forward to it.


End file.
